Devices such as smart devices, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, wireless access points, devices used in various industries, consumer electronics, and the like are deployed in many different ways to implement various services. These devices are implemented for use in a wide range of industries and can be found in clothing, houses, buildings, campuses, factories, and the human body. The devices may use various networking technologies and protocols to communicate with other devices, servers, and/or cloud systems. Typically, the devices publish services as part of management frames (e.g., beacons, probe requests, discovery frames, and peer-to-peer frames) that are broadcast, which suggests to a device that receives the management frames to respond. Some management frames can be active frames that request a response from a receiving device, such as in the form of a probe response, discovery response, etc. Situations may arise where the receiving device is in an idle or sleep state and receives management frames that requests a response. The receiving device may then transition from the idle state to an active state in order to respond to the received management frames, or the response from the device can be performed by firmware of the device to enable the device to remain in the idle state and still respond to the received management frames. However, in many cases, responses from the receiving device to the various broadcast management frames are not required, which results in unnecessary communications that can congest network bandwidth, as well as drain battery power of the device.